Shadow's Survent
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When their freind is in trouble, how can the bearers save him? And who is the mystery Voice? SEQUAL TO DUELLING FOR SURVIVAL.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't nor will ever (I Doubt) own Yu-Gi-oh, Gx, 5ds, but I Do own the Plot and Envoy cards…. MINE..**

**If you want to see the profiles of the Envoy Cards, please see Duelling for Survival, their all listed their along with many others that'll be used within this story.**

**Chapter One: Guess who's Back**

Yusei walked down the street, he needed to clear his head, he'd just had a massive argument with his friends, then stormed out. So he was walking alone when he saw a duellists standing there in front of him, about to duelling with a man he recognised as a pro Duellist, he thought he was called Syrus Truesdale, the mega machine duellists.

"Duel" Syrus called,

Syrus: 4000

Unknown: 4000

"I'll go first" Syrus added, "I Summon Cycroid in defence!"

Defence: 1000

"I play three cards faced down and end there" Syrus smiled he rather thought that move was good, these faced downs could help him win as soon as his opponent summoned a monster.

"My move" The Mystery Duellists smiled, "I think you'll Rather recongnise this card"

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked,

"I Play Envoy World!" He called,

Syrus jumped back as the card was inserted, "Jay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Now I summon my Envoy Knight in attack!" He replied,

Attack: 1800

"Now My Knight will rid the field of your weak little Cycroid!" Jaden called his knight galloped and slammed into the little bike destroying it.

"Your Move" Jaden smiled, Yusei noticed that another watcher seemed very worried at the monsters this Jay had on the field,

"Ok then I play Polymerization to fuse my Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid!" Syrus called, "To summon the powerful Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

Attack: 3000

"Now my Jumbo Drill attacks your Envoy Knight!" Syrus smiled, the monster exploded and Jaden didn't flinch as he suffered damage

Jaden: 2800

"My Turn then!" Jaden smiled as he looked at his hand, "I play a card faced down and Activate Card destruction!"

"Fine" Syrus smiled, as he and Jaden discarded their hands,

"I Activate my faced down!" Jaden called, "Doom of Foe!"

Jaden: 3800

"Now I call a monster in defence and end there" Jaden smiled,

"My move then" Syrus smiled, "I think I'm feeling sorry for you so I'll activate my Ultimate Offering!"

"Now I summon my Ambulanceroid!" Syrus smiled,

Defence: 1200

"Now I'll also summon my Expressroid!"

Syrus: 3500

Defence: 1600

"That means by my effect I can add my Cycroid and Drillroid to my hand and then Special summon both of them in defence!"

Defence: 1000

Defence: 1800

"I attack your face down with my Jumbo Drill!" Syrus called,

"Not so fast" Jaden smiled, "I activate Envoy Sheildmaster's effect!"

"Oh NO!" Syrus called,

Syrus: 500

"Your turn Jay" Syrus scowled

"Indeed" Jaden smiled, "I play card of sanctity, meaning I can draw till I'm holding six cards!"

"Fine" Syrus scowled,

"I think I'll call my Envoy Archer!" Jaden called,

Attack: 300

"The I'll play Envoy Sword!" Jaden smiled,

Sheildmaster: 3800

Archer: 1300

"Now My archer will attack you directly!" Jaden called,

Syrus' eyes went wide when he realised he had lost, the Archer Jumped and shot a single attack, slamming the arrow into Syrus' chest, he fell back and his ring rolled towards Jaden, who knelt down and picked it up,

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it was tougher than this" Jaden turned his back to Syrus and walked off, Both Yusei and the mystery man ran to help Syrus, who by the time they got there was barely conscious,

"Syrus, are you ok?" The man asked, Yusei froze at the voice, he was sure that the duellist had not seen him but he recognised it immediately, the voice belonged to Yugi Muto, the Missing King of Games.

"Yeah, I can't believe Jay would act like that" Syrus looked down as he climbed up,

"I don't think that is him" Yugi replied, "I Think all that time in the Shadows would get to anyone, now we just have to find away to free him and we can all go back to being one, rather dysfunctional family"

"Yeah" Syrus laughed, then he noticed Yusei, "Are you lost?" he asked,

"No" Yusei shook his head, "My Names Yusei Fudo"

Yugi looked over at that point and smiled to Yusei, "Hello again Yusei"

"Hey Yugi, where's Jaden I thought he'd be with you" Yusei looked around,

"That duellist that beat Syrus was Jaden" Yugi replied sadly, "15 Years ago he got trapped in the Shadow Realm, now it appears that he's back but….. Changed"

"Wait he spent 15 Years in the Shadow Realm?" Yusei asked, to a nod from Yugi and Syrus.

"We were duelling against a much eviler version of Paradox when Jaden fell and was sent to the shadows, we haven't seen him since, Kaiba rarely leaves his office and most of his friends are trapped inside their own heads about it"

"Why would Seto Kaiba be worried For Jaden?" Yusei asked curiously,

"Jaden is Seto's secret son and Heir" Yugi replied, "They both kept it hidden for years, but Jaden is Seto's son"

"So what do we do now?" Yusei asked,

_We defeat him _a voice said, Yugi and Yusei looked around, but there was no one around.

"That almost sounded like…." Yugi began,

"Yeah" Yusei nodded,

"Lets go see Seto he needs to know about this" Yugi looked to the giant tower that belonged to Kaiba corp.

"I'll go round up the old group, we'll have teams out searching the city within the hour" Syrus replied,

"Let's get to the garage, my Duel runners there so we can get their faster" Yusei called to Yugi, completely forgetting his fight with his friends, the two nodded and Yusei lead Yugi to the Garage, he walked in and there were his friends, Yugi hid round the corner,

"Ah" Yusei summarised to him

"So what do you have to say for yourself Yusei?" Jack asked,

"I don't have time for this" Yusei replied walking to his Duel runner,

"So what's so important you need to rush off again?" Akiza snapped,

"It could very well be a matter of world safety" Yugi replied walking around the corner,

Everyone but Yusei and Yugi gasped, "Your Yugi Muto, the King Of Games!" Luna exclaimed,

"Its ready to go Yug" Yusei nodded, Yugi climbed on and they drove off,

"Screw this, I'm going to see what's going on!" Crow called jumping on his duel runner, everyone else followed suit and they followed Yusei, after a while they all arrived at Kaiba corp and Yugi walked straight in, the receptionist tried to stop the Signers but Yugi turned to face her,

"Their with me" Yugi nodded to her, she nodded back as the elevator door opened, the signers and Yugi all walked in and Yugi pressed the button Labeled SK.

"SK?" Yusei asked amusedly

"Seto Kaiba" Yugi replied,

"And JK and MK are?" Leo Asked,

"Mokuba Kaiba and Jaden Kaiba" Yugi replied they arrived at the floor and the door opened, they found a single door awaiting them, Yugi ignored the sign on the door which read,

_In a Meeting, Come back another time_

Seto Sat at his desk looking over some paperwork when the door opened, he looked up to tell whoever it was to go away, when he saw Yugi,

"anything I can help with Yugi?" Seto asked looking down again,

"We've found him" Yugi replied,

Seto looked up, "Jaden? Where is he?"

"It appears after so much time in the shadow Realm, he appears to have…." Yugi began, "turned"

"So he follows Zork, beat him with the right stakes and we can get him back right?" Seto asked,

"I don't know" Yugi replied sitting down, Seto then noticed the Signers,

"I take it this is the Famous Team 5Ds?" Seto asked,

"Yeah. Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, and Leo" Yugi nodded,

"Fudo?" Seto asked, he looked over at Yusei, "I Worked with your father for many years, I was very sorry to hear of his death"

Yusei looked shocked at Seto but immediately hid this,

"So, what's the plan Mr. Kaiba?" Crow asked, he seemed to hold Kaiba in extremely high esteem,

"We find Jaden, Defeat him and then, well we'll see" Seto laughed,

"We've got the bearers looking for him as we speak" Yugi replied, "Syrus found him, didn't realize who it was and dueled him, Syrus was beaten and Jaden took the ring"

"So Jaden is looking for duels then" Seto smiled, "You guys, if you would help the attempt to find him?"

"You can count on us" Yusei smiled, "Jaden is a skilled duelist sir, it was once and honor to duel by his side"

"The first time you faced that snake Paradox" Seto laughed, "That was just before Jaden started working here"

The signers rushed out,

"If we don't save him" Seto worried,

"Seto your panicking again" Yugi informed him "Listen we'll find him and soon enough he'll be back where he belongs"

"Thank you, Old friend" Seto replied, they both rose and walked out, "to the Kaiba copter!"

_I Wish we had someway to beat the Envoy cards, Jaden Made them practically flawless though_ Yugi thought,

_The Gods_ the same voice as earlier whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own GX, Only my own cards…..**

**Chapter 2: Duelling with Dad**

The Black Duel Runner sped down the street, the Duellist looked around, there was only a single duellist on the roads, he signalled he wanted to duel and they began

Jaden: 4000

Kid: 4000

Jaden looked down at his hand and smiled, he had: _Envoy World, Envoy Archer, Envoy Archer, Envoy Sheildmaster _and _Sword of the Envoy_

"I'll go first!" the Kid called, "I summon my Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

Attack: 1400

"I end there!" The kid finished,

"My turn then" Jaden smiled, he had drawn the perfect card, _Ultimate Offering_

"First I summon Envoy Archer in attack mode!" Jaden called,

Attack: 0

"Then I play these two: Envoy World and Sword of the Envoy!"

Attack: 800

"Next I activate my Ultimate Offering!"

Jaden: 3500

"To summon Envoy Sheildmaster in defence!"

Defence: 3300

Archer: 1300

"Then I'll summon my other Envoy Archer in attack!"

Jaden: 3000

Archer 1: 1800

Archer 2: 1800

Sheildmaster: 3800

"Now my archers attack you directly!" Jaden called,

Kid: 400

"Your move" Jaden smiled,

"O-o-ok" The kid smiled slightly, "I Activate my Black Luster Ritual!"

"Now by Giving up my Celtic Guardian and my Kings Knight, I can summon the Black Luster Soldier!"

Attack: 3000

"Now he can attack your Archer!" The Kid called, but the archer moved quickly out of the way,

"My Archer can't be attacked while another Envoy card is on the field!" Jaden called,

"Your turn" The Kid scowled,

"Indeed", he looked at the card he had drawn, Envoy Knight

"I'll have my Archer attack you again!" Jaden called smiling,

Kid: 0

As his life points crashed to zero, the duel runner the kid was on crashed into the wall and the kid fell off, Jaden drove straight past him leaving him on the floor crying for help, Little did Jaden know that Seto and Yugi had been watching the whole duel, Seto jumped out and helped the kid up, then suggested he go to hospital to get checked out. The kid rushed off and Yugi stepped down from the helicopter,

"That wasn't Jaden" Seto scowled at the road,

"No" Yugi shook his head, "I highly doubt it was"

_The Office_ A voice whispered to them both, they turned in a full circle to see who or what it was but they could find no one, _Go to the office, the anti card!_ The voice called again,

"Who are you?" Seto shouted, "And How do we know we can trust you?

_I am a host that is hostless_ the voice said again,_ And you can trust me because you trust me_

"A Host that is hostless?" Yugi asked, then it clicked, "You're a displaced spirit?"

_Yes_ the voice replied softly,

"what Anti card?" Seto asked,

_At the creation of the Envoy cards, there was an anti card created making sure that it had a single weakness, that card_ The voice hummed,

"Where is it now?" Yugi asked,

_Where it has always been, on the computer where the cards were first born_ The voice replied, before they sensed it fade,

"Where the cards were first born?" Yugi asked, "Jaden's computer?"

"in Kaiba corp!" Seto exclaimed, they both climbed into the helicopter and it flew off, they arrived swiftly at the large Kaiba corp tower, where they immediately headed to Jaden's office, they loaded it up and opened the file called _Anti-Envoy_

They saw a video open and a fermiliar face appeared on screen, Jaden

_If your watching this, it means the Envoy cards are in the wrong hands, and I'm not able to recover them, if so there is a single file on this computer labelled Anti. It is only for the hands of three chosen duellists to use_. Jaden explained,

A picture of Seto, Yugi and Yusei appeared on the screen,

_This card is the one weakness of the Envoy deck, please make sure one of these three gets it. _The video ended and Seto saw the file and opened it, immediately the card materialise began to work it printed three cards, all the same, the Envoy Buster.

Seto picked it up and they felt the voice reappear,

_I have not got much strength left to warn….you….Envoy Deck… Too….Strong…. for… anyone….. to…. fight….. Unless….. Card….. useddddd_

They felt it fade again,

"I swear to avenge you spirit whoever you are" Yugi closed his fist.

**(Meanwhile)**

Jaden walked into the clearing, he had made sure that no-one would dare follow him and he looked up their was the small portal that would bring doom upon this city. He began reciting the dark plege and it opened, thousands of fiends and monster poured out, including a Giant Castle, which he climbed onto to begin preparing the final ceremony. The Coming of Zork…

**(Back with Yugi and Kaiba)**

They both felt the ground shake and looked out of the window, a giant floating castle, monsters everywhere, and fires burning the city,

"Great it's like every bad horror move Jaden used to watch out there" Seto sighed, Yugi felt the Millenium Puzzle wiggling he placed a single hand on it and felt something,

_Atem?_ He asked,

_Yugi what happened?_ Atem asked,

_A Gate to the realm of Shadows has just opened, I thought you went on?_ Yugi replied,

_I did, but something dragged me back to the puzzle_ Atem replied folding his arms, _What's wrong with Kaiba?_

_Seto. _Yugi put the emphasis on the word, _Is worried for his son, Jaden._

_Jaden? The duellist who helped us beat Paradox?_ Atem asked, looking interested,

_Yeah_ Yugi replied, _but he's spent the last 15 years in the shadow realm, trapped by Zork._

_Now a portal has opened do you think we can free him?_ Atem asked,

_He's already free, he's just working for Zork now_ Yugi replied sadly,

_Mind control?_ Atem asked,

_I doubt it _Yugi shrugged,

"Talk with your strange Spirit friend Later Yugi, now we need to stop those monsters" Seto interrupted them,

"How did you know I was speaking to Atem?" Yugi asked,

"Somehow I can see him" Seto shrugged, "You were so engrossed in talking with him that you didn't notice that I was practically freaking out that I could see Duel spirits"

"Must have something to do with the fact that the shadow realm is practically open" Yugi shrugged,

"Yeah" Seto nodded, they walked out of the Tower into the hell that was beyond….


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE YU-GI-OH!'s**

**I did originally plan this story to be much longer, but I wanted to get it done and make it more intense and enjoyable.**

**Chapter 3: The Armies meet**

Seto, Yugi and Atem looked around, they saw Envoy monsters everywhere, they were moving around and seemed to be coming towards them, they felt the voice reappear and whisper something them Seto and Yugi looked over at they heard a thump.

Atem sat their rubbing the back of his head, and by their side was a Yubel. She ran towards the Envoy Monsters and began to battle them,

"Atem are you ok?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice,

"I'm fine Yugi, wait…." Atem replied, then he looked himself up and down, "I'm human and Alive!"

"That's odd" Seto replied looking at Atem who had just got to his feet, they looked up and saw three Envoy Dragon Masters coming towards them, they each looked at their wrists where a duel disk sat, they each drew one card and summoned it.

"Go Dark Magician!" Yugi and Atem shouted, two Dark Magician's appeared,

"I Call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto shouted, the White Dragon appeared next to Seto and the three Dragon masters stopped looking at the duellists,

"Attack!" They yelled, the three monsters attacked as one destroying the Two of them, but one flew to attack Seto and Yubel jumped in the way she attacked it and it was immediately destroyed, she landed on the ground next to them,

"What are you doing?" Yubel exclaimed

"Trying to help!" Atem replied, they all got the feeling Atem didn't like Yubel much.

"You can help by not hindering our efforts to hide two of the three Kings!" Yubel replied,

"Three kings?" Seto asked,

"The Three Kings are the ones fighting against Zork, the army of one is at the moment on its way, then he'll lead the final charge against Zork's stronghold" Yubel replied pointing at the Giant floating castle.

"So we can help by hiding?" Yugi asked,

"Or help by getting the bearers to safety and then attacking as one!" Yubel replied, a monster ran up to them, They prepared to order their monsters to attack when he spoke to Yubel, "Commander Yubel, the are launching a counter offensive!"

"I'm on my way" Yubel called, flying off towards the battle, where they could now see an army of fiends attacking the Envoy army.

"I've sent the message, lets hold out in Reception!" Seto called walking inside, followed by his Dragon and The Two Dark Magicians, Yugi and Atem.

**(An Hour Later)**

They had all gathered and were waiting for Yugi and Seto to lead the charge outside, they had all selected one monster to summon,

"Ready…. Charge!" Yugi called, they all ran outside, Seto waited and watched them all summon monsters. Red Eyes, Archfiend Empress, Harpie Lady Sisters, Two headed King Rex, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, Twin Headed Behemoth, Vampire Lord, Cyber Blader, Destiny Hero Plasma, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union, Super Conductor Tyrano, Armed Dragon Lv 10, Rainbow Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Skull King and Volcanic Doomfire appeared, followed by the two Dark magician's and Blue eyes from Yugi, Atem and Seto. The Duelist waited and then saw the Envoy army laying waste to their city. They charged forward and saw six dragons appear followed by the signers, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.

"We're here for the final charge" Yusei smiled to the bearers,

"All or nothing" Yugi replied,

"That's what we're here for" Leo added, "And it isn't Gunna be nothing"

Every head turned to a black portal where Envoy Monsters were pouring out, Their monsters immediately charged they saw a man limping out, looking in shock at the world,

"Paradox!" Seto shouted charging forward, "You caused this!"

Paradox looked up and rushed off, looking around at the destruction. As he walked off they heard him mutter some advice, "Today is the day Dueling fails, Today is the Day the two kings fall and the third locked away, Today is the day of earths defeat, and its all Duel Monsters fault!"

"It can't be!" Yusei called after him, but Paradox took no attention, they instead focused on the ongoing battle, they could see that the Envoy monsters were winning.

They then turned to see an envoy master leading 'Jaden' into the battle,

"Jaden stop this stupidity!" Seto shouted to his son,

"Jaden is long gone, I am Zork" Zork replied, smiling evily, "I destroyed Jaden long ago"

_Oh Did You?_ The voice asked,

"You! I destroyed you even longer ago!" Zork called,

_I tapped into the power of the king to give myself this basic form, now I am strong enough to give myself my true form back again!_ The voice replied,

"Ha! Even if you do there is no way you can beat me, the Envoy Deck is unbeatable!" Zork replied,

_To all but two decks…._The voice replied,

"And you posses one of these?" Zork asked

_No_ the voice replied, _I Created both of them_

"So return and face me King!" Zork replied,

"What are the king of?" Atem asked,

_I am not just the King of a country, I am king of a whole demesion. The World Of Darkness is my realm, now I have tapped into the most powerful force of this universe._ The Voice replied,

"World of Darkness" Jesse Muttered, he realised who it was smiling, "Go beat Zork!" he called,

They saw clouds gathering above and it started to create Black Lightning,

"Black Lightning, but that the sign of the…." Aster mutter, he suddenly laughed, "Go get him King!"

The Lightning struck the spot where they guessed the Voice was,

"He is the Power! He is the Power! He is the Power! He is the Power!" The army of darkness Chanted, it seemed everyone had stopped fighting to see one of the three kings facing Zork,

"You can't create yourself a body!" Zork called to the king worriedly.

The Army of shadows blocked the King from view and they heard him laughing cruelly, "I think I just did!" he called, Aster, Zane and Syrus immediately recognized the voice, and then realized who the King was and what the real name of the World of Darkness was. They saw Yubel landed down, followed by a small flying furball.

"Presenting the King of The World of Darkness!" Yubel called, the Army moved to the side and everyone gasped, the man beyond was wearing Slifer red uniform and carried a personalized duel disk, he looked up at Zork, "You once attacked me Zork, now its time I took my revenge!"

"I did" Zork replied looking worried, "So what are the two decks that can beat the unbeatable Deck?"

"My oldest deck and the most powerful deck in the world" The man replied smiling, "Now Zork as I'm using my old deck I think it's only right I say this: Get Your Game on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Any of the Yu-gi-oh!'s **

**New Cards: **

**Elemental Hero Ella Burst: Attack: 4100 Defence: 3750 Stars: 12 Type: Fusion. Monsters needed to make: Bubleman, Sparkman, Clayman, Burstinatrix and Avian. This card can negate the effect of any Monster Effect on either side of the field. When this monster is summon special summon One Elemental Hero monster from your deck, Graveyard, Hand or Extra Deck. **

**Elemental Duellist Neo Knight: Attack: 2500+ Defence: 2000+ Stars: 12 Type: Fusion. Monsters: Elemental Hero Neo's Knight and Duellist. Immune to Harmful Magic, Trap and Monster effects. Gains attack Points equal to half the monster used to make Neo's Knight and your total life points. Can attack twice per turn.**

**Zork's Triumph: Remove one card from your grave from play to add 3000 life points. **

**Zork's Trickery: Any cards removed from Play immediately return to the graveyard.**

**Making Fair: Trap. When your opponent summons a monster with over 5000 Attack or Defence points, you can select and summon any monster from your opponents or your own Extra Deck.**

**Chapter Four: Darkness Duel**

Zork and Jaden stood facing each other, "This isn't a very good place to duel is it?" Zork asked, and a second later they all stood inside Zork's floating Castle in the throne room, "Now this is better"

"Duel!" Zork and Jaden called,

Jaden: 4000

Zork: 4000

"I'll go first!" Zork smiled, "I activate Envoy World!"

"Great" Kaiba whispered,

"Now I summon the Envoy Knight in attack mode!" Zork added,

Attack: 1800

"I end there" Zork called to Jaden, "Let's see the mighty Kaiba in action"

"My move!" Jaden called, he looked at his hand, _Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Fusion Gate, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Neos, _and_ Hero Barrier, _

"I Play My Fusion Gate!" Jaden called, "This means I don't need to use Polymerization to fuse monsters!"

"Nice move Jay!" Jesse called,

"Now I fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix to make my Flame Wingman!"

Attack: 2100

"Now my flame Wingman attacks the Envoy Knight!" Jaden called,

Zork: 3700

"But thanks to Wingman's effect, you lose life points equal to that of the destroyed monster!" Jaden called,

Zork: 1900

"Now I'll play a card face down and end there!" Jaden called, laying the Hero Barrier card face down,

"Nice Move Jaden but I have one of my own!" Zork called, "I play these: My Zork's Trickery and Triumph!"

"More Zork cards?" Jaden asked, "oh well bring him on!"

"Now By removing my Envoy Knight from play I get 3000 life points!" Zork smiled

Zork: 4900

"But thanks to my Zork's Trickery, my card returns to the graveyard!" Zork called,

"But that means every turn he can regain 3000 life points!" Atem called

"Exactly!" Zork replied, "Now I call a monster face down and end there!"

"My turn then!" Jaden called looking at the card he had drawn, Pot of Greed, "I Play Pot of Greed!" he drew two cards and looked at them Diffusion and Elemental Hero Sparkman,

"I use my Defusion to split my monster!" Jaden called,

Avian attack: 1000

Burstinatrix Attack: 1200

"Now I fuse Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Clayman and Sparkman to summon the mighty Elemental Hero Ella Burst!"

Attack: 4100

"Now I can special summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge to the field!"

Attack: 2600

"Now Elemental Hero Ella Burst show him your power!" Jaden called,

The Envoy archer was revealed, and then destroyed.

"Now Bladegde attacks your life points!" Jaden called,

Zork: 2300

"Your move Zork!" Jaden smiled

"You think that move means anything?" Zork asked, "I use my cards special ability to send two monsters from my Grave to gain 6000 life points!"

Zork: 8300

"Now they return!" Zork called, slotting the two cards into his grave again. "Now I Play the Zork's Blessing!"

"Great" Jaden replied,

"Now I think I'll activate Monster reborn to revive my Envoy Knight in defence!"

Defence: 1200

"Now I sacrifies him to summon the Warrior of the Envoy Lord!"

Attack: 3000

"And play a card faced down, I'll end with that!"

"What's he playing at?" Mokuba asked, "His monster is weaker than Jaden's!"

"But if Jaden destroys it, then he can activate his card to gain 9000 life points!" Seto replied

"My move then!" Jaden called, he looked at his card and laughed, "I think I'll play my card of sancitiy, meaning I can draw until I'm holding six cards!"

He drew, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Winged Kariboh, Transcendent Wings, H-Heated Heart, Dark Fusion, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman,

"I Play Dark Fusion! Jaden called, "Now I can fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to make: Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

Attack: 2000

"Evil Hero!" Aster called, "Those are the Supreme Kings Cards!"

"The Supreme King and I are one and the same" Jaden replied turning to face him, "Or at least we are now"

Jaden turned back to Zork and smiled "Now My Ella Burst can attack your Warrior!"

Zork: 7100

"Now Go Bladegde and Infernal Sniper!" Jaden called,

Zork: 2500

"Now I end with two face downs" Jaden called,

Zork smiled, "So Jaden, you think you've won? Well, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve! Like this in defence mode!"

Defence: ?

"Then I'll remove three monsters to gain life points!" Zork called,

Zork: 11500

"Now I play two cards face down and end there!" Zork called

"My move then" Jaden scowled, _No Matter what I do he always counters with something better….Maybe I need to get sneaky _.

"Time for my draw and your downfall!" Jaden called, Pot of Greed, "I play Pot of Greed!"

"Another one?" Zork asked, "More like Pot of Need!"

"So not funny" Chazz replied,

Jaden ignored Zork's comment and looked at his cards, Making Fair and Neo Spiral force.

"I Play two cards face down and scarifies my Bladegde and Sniper to Summon Elemental Hero Neo's!"

Attack: 2500

"Now Ella Burst attack his monster!" Jaden ordered,

"I Thought you better than this Jaden, I activate Envoy Sheildmasters effect and redirect the attack at your Life points!" Zork called

"I see your effect and raise you. I activate my Ella Bursts Effect meaning I can negate your effect and my attack continues!" Jaden smiled, "You won't win that easily"

"Now Neo's attack him directly!" Jaden called,

Zork: 9000

"I end there!" Jaden called,

"Very well, I now gain 12000 life points thank to my cards!" Zork called,

Zork: 21000

"Now I activate, Zork's Bane And Zork's Pain!" Zork called,

"He cant be!" Yugi called,

"He is" Seto replied,

"Now I give all five of my Zork cards up, and life points to summon Zork The Dark Lord!" Zork called,

Zork: 1000

The giant shadow appeared and hovered over the duel field before gaining form and staring evil at them all,

Attack: 8000

"I Activate a trap!" Jaden called, "My Making Fair!"

"So what?" Zork asked,

"So I summon!" Jaden called a blinding flash of light blocking him from view, "The Envoy Duellist!"

Attack: 9000

"No way!" Alexis called, "If Zork attacks now it won't do anything!"

"I end there then!" Zork scowled,

"This will be the final Turn Zork!" Jaden called, "I Activate Polymerization!"

"So what?" Zork asked,

"I fuse my Elemental Hero Neo's with my Envoy Duellist!" Jaden called, he turned to face him friends, "Get out of here, this place is gunna blow when I win!"

They nodded and ran off.

"Now come forth, Elemental Duellist Neo's Knight!" Jaden called,

Attack: 11,000

He was dressed in the supreme kings uniform and saw the Envoy monsters around the wall, _If I don't stop them now, then the whole world could fall!_

"I attack Zork!" Jaden called, slicing his blade through the air, it made contact but did nothing else,

"Forget his effect Jaden?" Zork asked,

"Nope, Cos I got my own effect I can attack twice!" Jaden called slamming his blade around again, this time it hit and Zork collapsed exploding,

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_Zork called and he shattered, leaving Jaden and Yubel to deal with the army of Envoy Monsters. He saw a portal to the shadow realm open and hundreds of Envoy monsters poured out while Jaden and Yubel readied themselves, Jaden noticed Winged Kariboh bouncing on the head of an Envoy Dragon Master and then laughing when his helmet got stuck over his eyes. Jaden and Yubel charged headlong into battle, well aware that the castle and those inside it was doomed.

**(Meanwhile)**

The Group looked around at the shout, but continued running,

"Need a hand Kaiba-boy?" Said a very familiar voice, everyone looked up to see three Helicopters waiting, Maximillion Pegasus poking out of one, they all climbed inside the helicopters and they took off, leaving the Castle far behind,

They all watched as they saw a strike of Black lightning hit the castle and it exploded, in a ball of Black and Purple Fire,

Everyone felt like screaming, but they could not make a sound, the only thing they heard were several sobs from Seto, Mokuba and Yugi.

Eventually Alexis managed to whisper, "He's gone….."


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**I don't Own GX**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to decide whether I should be nice to Kaiba or be mean so I made my choice and here it is:**

**Chapter 5: Family**

The Helicopters landed at Kaiba corp. Seto walked immediately to his office while Mokuba, Yugi and Pegasus thanked the group, they all walked down into Seto's office and found the chair where he usually sat on its side and the desks paperwork lay across the floor, Seto himself was nowhere to be seen.

"If Seto's upset there's only one place he'll be" Yugi told them, they all entered the lift again and Yugi pressed the JK button and the lift lowered a single floor, the door opened and they walked into the narrow hallway and into Jaden's office, there they saw the figure of Seto leaning against the window, they heard whimpers of sadness and pain, the Signers and Bearers left, leaving only Yugi in the room with Seto.

"Seto?" Yugi asked, looking at his friend.

Seto quietened and looked around slightly,

"I know how you feel" Yugi added looking sadly,

"No you don't" Seto snapped, sounding much like his old self than in years.

"Jaden was the closest thing to a Son I ever had, I feel your pain as if it is my own" Yugi added looking at Seto.

Seto remained silent, "After Grandpa died, you, Mokuba and Jaden became like my new family, Mokuba even calls me Brother, I feel as if I was Jaden's Uncle. I helped raise him remember?"

"Sure" Seto replied, "But I feel… I feel like…."

"Like you could've done something?" Yugi finished, "I know"

Seto stood up, still not facing Yugi, "Or that its my fault, if I hadn't agreed to let Jaden take part in the duel…"

"Seto" Yugi cut thought this, "None of us could ever realised how it would've ended"

"But…" Seto tried to argue.

"Seto!" Yugi snapped, "If you want to blame anyone, blame Zork!"

Seto turned to face Yugi, "Why should I blame him?"

"Without him, Paradox wouldn't have returned to face the three of us then he wouldn't have to face Jaden in the final duel" Yugi replied,

Seto laughed a tiny bit at this and fully turned to Yugi, "I Can't argue with that, I think I'll go freshen up, then we can face the public. Write this whole thing off as a rivals attempt to ruin Kaiba corp."

"That sounds better, maybe we should face the bearers first" Yugi smiled slightly

Seto Laughed and nodded, "I'll be down in ten minutes"

**(30 Minutes Later….)**

The Bearers and signers were all standing outside of Kaiba corp and waiting with Yugi for Seto, of course Mokuba had gone to check on him, Yugi said it should be him so Mokuba (Very willingly) went to check on Seto. After another five minutes Seto walked out, followed by Mokuba.

Yugi could tell Seto didn't want to face them but Atem was sure that Jaden was alive and wanted to tell Seto so. They all stood facing him,

"I Just wanted to say" Seto started facing them all, "Thank you"

Joey started to grumble but was elbowed by Yugi to be quiet, "This has been a really bad time for me, but now its all over" Seto continued without noticing Joey grumbling, Yugi saw tears appearing in the corner of his eyes,

"I wanted you all to know that I am grateful for your help in trying to rescue my son Jaden, but we failed and I have only one person to blame, and its not any of us" Seto smiled slightly, "That is the beast known as Zork and the man who served him, Paradox"

"Someone called?" an all too familiar voice echoed across the concerted area, every head turned to face Paradox who was sneering at them, "Families who needs them, all I need it to kill Pegasus then Duel monsters is no more!"

"You'll never kill anyone while I'm alive" Yugi called, walking forward, along with Yusei.

"I remember you two, but there was one more" Paradox frowned to them, "I remember starting a duel with three duellists then losing, but where is the third?"

"Dead" Seto replied looking over at Paradox with Hatred in his eyes, then they heard a roar of a motorbike, they all turned to face the road and a black duel runner skidded in front of them, the driver wearing a helmet and a suit with a KC inscribed on the pocket.

"I think we should beat him again in the same way as before" Yugi told Yusei and the driver, who nodded and removed his hood.

There on the duel runner sat Jaden smiling at the group. Seto looked pale.

"**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEE EEEEN!**" He shouted, causing several birds in a nearby tree to fly away.

"Hi Dad!" Jaden smiled, climbing off of the duel runner and following suit with Yugi and Yusei they all advanced, Paradox frowned and laughed,

"Your challenging me?" Paradox asked, "Very well duel!" **(A/N: This is just basically the BBT Duel)**

Jaden's eyes changed to Green and Red, as Yubel appeared behind him, "Paradox, Its time to get your Game on!"

Yusei's signer mark glowed and he raised it the crimson Dragon appeared beside him, "Your twisted time crusade ends here, Its time to rev it up!"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi smiled, knowing Atem could help him if he needed it, " I Have one thing to say to you Paradox. Its time to duel!"

"Lets do it!" The three of them yelled, activating their duel disks

Jaden, Yugi, Yusei: 4000

Paradox: 4000

"I think I'll go first!" Paradox called, "and I think I'll start with the field spell Malefic World!"

The world began to change into a pink and purple copy of the real world with a lot of lights,

"Now instead of drawing in my draw phase I can use Malefic World to draw a random Malefic Monster to my hand" Paradox told them. "Next I send Cyber End Dragon to the grave from my extra deck to summon my Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

Attack: 4000

"I end my turn with one face down" Paradox smiled,

"I'll go then!" Yusei smiled, "I play my Rencarnation of Hope! Now I send two Monsters to the graveyard now and we can draw one later!"

"Fool, don't you realise there isn't going to be a later?" Paradox asked,

"But right now I'm summoning my Junk Sincron!" Yusei called,

Attack: 1300

"And because I was able to summon him now I can summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard, Sonic Chick man your feathers in defence mode!"

Defence: 300

"Next I'll play Quillbolt Hedgehogs effect from my graveyard, an Ability that since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can summon it to the field,

Attack: 800

"But It wont be staying around for long, nor will any of my other monsters, at least not in their present form as I'm tuning them all together! Just as Yugi, Jaden and I are combining our might, these three have now combined theirs" Yusei smiled, "Now I summon the sincro monster, Junk Gardna"

Defence: 2600

"I Place two cards faced down and end there!" Yusei finished

"How truly pathetic, if that's the best you can do, you might as well just give up here and now, your decks are no match for mine, not since I stole Yusei's Stardust Dragon" Paradox gloated, "Its my move, and with it I'll show you a beast with true might I send rainbow Dragon to the grave to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

Attack: 4000

"Two Dragons with 4000 Attack?" Seto asked, "No way are they going to be able to survive this turn"

"Malefic Rainbow Dragon attack, Spectral Surge!" Paradox called, the dragon charged up its attack and launched it off.

"I Play Junk Gardna's effect! And with it, your dragon is about to get switched into defence mode!" Yusei called,

Defence: 0

"Fine, you stopped one Malefic Dragon, but as you remember I have two!" Paradox laughed, "Malefic Cyber End Dragon attack!"three fireballs launched off and destroyed Junk Gardna. Yusei was blasted backwards,

LP: 2600

"In a Malefic Duel, you don't just lose the match, you lose your Soul!" Paradox gloated,

"I Play Junk Gardna's 2nd ability, when its destroyed I can switch one of your monsters into defence mode" Yusei called out,

Defence: 2800

"And now I play the trap, Miracles wake. It allows me to wake up a monster from my grave that was destroyed this turn!" Yusei added

Junk Gardna returned,

Defence: 2600

"I play a card faced down and end there" Paradox finished,

"Alrighty then, its my turn to take a crack at ya!" Jaden smiled, "here goes! Yusei? Cool if I piggyback off your play?"

Yusei nodded,

"Alright then, I play this, Polymerization now fuses Junk Gardna and Elemental Hero Neo's!" Jaden called, "Here comes the best of both worlds, the Elemental Hero Neo's Knight!" The knight appeared,

Attack: 2500

"Now Neo's knight gains a super charge power equal to half the attack points of Yusei's Junk Gardna" Jaden smiled

Attack: 3200

"And you better believe that I'm gunna put them to use, so charge Neo's Knight!" Jaden called "Vanquish that Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

The knight attacked and Stabbed Cyber end, destroying it,

"Oh and by the way, Neo's knight gets two attacks per phase" Jaden added offhandedly.

Neo's attacked and destroyed Rainbow Dragon. Jaden smiled as he was watching Neo's reappear on his side.

"Let's see if your still smiling after I play the trap, Malefic Tune" Paradox smiled, "Now since a Malefic Monster was destroyed this turn I can I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"Alright then, I play four cards face down and end my turn" Jaden finished.

"Its my turn, but instead of drawing I use my Malefic world to draw a random Malefic monster from my deck!" Paradox smiled, "Excellent, now I have all that I need to win this right at my finger tips, the future will soon be cleared of the Duel Monster Plague. Now I send Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Grave to summon Malefic Star Dragon!"

Attack: 2500

"Next I summon Malefic Parallel Gear!"

Attack: 0

"Now Parallel Gear Tune with my Malefic Stardust Dragon!" Paradox smiled, "Behold as the Shadows drip through the cracks of time and witness how the Darkness pools together to create pure evil! I Sincro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

Attack: 4000

"Not good" Jaden added,

"Now I activate my Malefic Paradox Dragon's effect, you see since I sincro summoned it, I'm allowed to bring back a sincro monster from my graveyard straight to the field, so rise once more Stardust Dragon!"

Attack: 2500

"Two dragon's again?" Pegasus asked in disgust.

"Now Paradox Dragon reduces the attack points of all your monsters by the attack of Stardust Dragon"

Knight: 700

"I Would say you three put up a good fight only you didn't" Paradox mocked, "Malefic Paradox Dragon, Destroy Neo's Knight!"

The Dragon charged an attack and launched it

"I Play a trap, Hero Barrier!" Jaden called smiling again, "Now you attack is negated!"

"I Play the trap Malefic Claw stream!" Paradox bit back, "Now since a Malefic Sincro monster is on the field I'm allowed to destroy one of your monsters!"

A Hurricane destroyed Neo's Knight

"I See your trap and raise you one of my own, Elemental Mirage, now since a Elemental Hero Monster was destroyed this turn I can back! So return to battle Neo's Knight!"

Neo's Knight reappeared,

Attack: 2500

"A perfect Counter!" Yugi replied,

"I'm sorry Yugi, but even your best isn't going to be enough here" Paradox sneered, "Not so long as I have Star dust Dragon on the field! Next I play two cards face down and end there!"

"Then it's my move now!" Yugi called, "So get ready!"

"Very well, let's see what you can do, King of Games" Paradox sneered.

"Yugi, my cards are your cards!" Yusei replied.

"In that case, I'll use Recarnation of hope to add a monster from my deck to my hand, and the monster I choose is, Dark Magician!"

"As if I didn't see that coming!" Paradox laughed,

"I then activate the spell card, Ancient Runes!" Yugi called, "With It I'm allowed to summon a level 5 or higher monster directly from my hand! So take to the field Dark Magician!"

Attack: 2500

"He's still weakened by Malefic Paradox Dragons effect!"

Attack: 0

"From my hand I play the spell, Bond Between teacher and student, and as Dark Magician is on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl in defence mode!"

Defence: 1700

"Next I play the spell Magic gate of miricles! Now since I have two Spellcaster monster on my field I can I switch one of your monsters and switch it to our side of the field!" Yugi called,

"I play Malefic Force, now Paradox Dragon is unaffected by your spells!" Paradox sneered again.

"Yes that's true but Stardust Dragon is!" Yugi smiled, "Stardust Dragon is back where he belongs!"

"Thanks Yugi" Yusei smiled,

"Paradox dragons effect is now negated!" Yugi added,

Knight: 2500

Dark Magician: 2500

Stardust: 2500

"So what? My Paradox Dragon has them beat with a total of Four thousand! Face it your simply outmatched!" Paradox jeered.

"I play the spell card Dark Magic Twin Burst!" Yugi called, "Now Dark Magician's attack points increase by Dark Magician girls, giving him a total of!"

Attack: 4500

"Now Attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi called, the two raised their staffs and crossed them firing an attack that blew up Paradox Dragon

Paradox: 3500

"These Desprate moves change nothing" Paradox retorted, "Now I activate Malefic Paradox Shift, with it, when Malefic Paradox Dragon is destroyed by giving up half my life points!"

Paradox: 1750

"I Can now summon my most Wicked Beast, the Malefic Truth Dragon!" Paradox yelled,

Attack: 5000

"I place two cards face down!" Yugi called, "and end my turn!"

"I Activate Malefic Selector, so by removing both Malefic Parrell gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon I can draw two Malefic Monsters from my deck to my hand, now I send two monsters to the grave to summon Malefic Red Eye and Malefic Blue Eyes!"

Attack: 2400

Attack: 3000

"Red Eyes destroy the Dark Magician Girl!" Paradox called, "Oh and since Malefic Truth Dragons on the field when one goes they all go!"

"I play a face down, Diffusion. Neo's Knight time to split" Jaden smiled

Defence: 2600

Neos: 2000

"Your up Yusei!" Jaden called,

"Right, now I activate Junk Gardna's effect, switching your monster from Attacky to defendy!"

Defence: 2000

"Go Blue Eyes pick up where Red Eyes left off!" Paradox replied, the dragon destroyed Dark Magician.

LP: 2100

"Next Malefic Truth Dragons effect kicks in, which means all the remaining monsters on your field are destroyed!" Paradox called

"Sorry Paradox, not gunna happen. I activate Stardust Dragon's effect so by releasing my dragon, I can negate your effect and destroy it all together!" Yusei called, "So say goodbye!"

"I play Truth Dragons other effect so by removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Truth Dragon is safe!" Paradox replied, "Which means it can carry out his attack!"

The dragon destroyed Neo's and Paradox laughed, "And remember when one goes, they all go!"

Dark Magician Girl and Junk Gardna were destroyed, "Oh and did I mention that when monsters are destroyed you lose 800 life points each" Paradox laughed. The three of them were blasted backwards and they crashed to the ground.

LP: 500

"That's right lie there, and prepare to accept your fates!" Paradox laughed, "Next I play the spell Malefic Divide, so I can bring back one Malefic Monster to the field for one turn. So rise Malefic Stardust Dragon! Unleash your fury!"

The Dragon prepared to attack and Paradox added, "Now Duel monster will be destroyed and berried deep beneath its ashes will be you three and everything you hold dear!"

"I Play a spell, Flute of summoning Kariboh, this allows us to add either Kariboh or Winged Kariboh from our decks to out hand, Yugi" Jaden called,

"Right, Kariboh!"Yugi called, "I activate your effect, which means Kariboh can take the hit instead of us!"

Kariboh multiplied in size and took the attack.

"Yugi, I'll make you pay dearly for that little move!" Paradox Snapped

"I'm not so sure, cos' Malefic Stardust Dragon is destroyed at the end of this turn" Yugi replied,

"But Stardust Dragon returns thanks to its effect" Jaden added,

Attack: 2500

"Let him have it" Jaden smiled,

"With pleasure" Yusei replied, "I play a trap!"

"Stardust Mirage, oh no!" Paradox called,

"Oh yes, now all the monsters that were destroyed during this turn!" Yusei called, four mirrors appeared and shattered revealing, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Junk Gardna and Elemental Hero Neo's

DM: 2500

DMG: 1700

JG: 2600

EHN: 2500

"But I just got rid of all them" Paradox whined.

The audience all laughed at this and Seto even grinned

"Now for our draw and your downfall!" Yusei called,

"I hate to interrupt good trash talking, but this is worth it, Go Neo Spiral force. Now I can select one monster and double its attack points!" Jaden called,

Stardust: 5000

"I Also play a trap, Dark Spiral force!" Yugi added, "Now thanks to this card I can select a monster and double its attack points once again!"

Stardust: 10,000

"10000 Attack points? Oh no!" Paradox called.

"That's right" the three duellists said together. Neo's, Dark Magician and Stardust rose into the air,

"Dark Magician, Attack!" Yugi called

"Neo's, Attack!" Jaden added,

"Let it be shown the light will always overcome the dark!" Yusei called, "Go Stardust Dragon! Stardust Dragon, Star Shine attack!"

The Dragon launched and attack, and Dark Magician created three balls of dark energy and sent them spinning around the attack, Neo's shot another blast encircling Stardust Dragons attack, "Go Dark Cosmic Wave!" The duellist called together,

"Noooooo!" Paradox called as his life points and Dragon was destroyed.

"That's game!" They all called together as Paradox, The Malefic World and their monsters vanished.

They turned to face their friends who looked at them with shock on their face, "How many times have you worked together?" Mai asked,

"Twice" Yugi smiled, "Or if you want to look at it like that, once." He smiled to Atem who seemed to understand.

Everyhead seemed to turn to either Jaden or Seto at this point and silence fell, Seto walked forward, and Jaden took several steps backward, then Seto began chasing Jaden, causing nearly everyone to fall over laughing, but Jaden and Seto both looked incredibly happy.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Jaden!" Seto called after his son, who seemed enjoy this small amount of affection.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jaden called back, causing Seto to speed up and Even the most serious duellist to laugh, eventually both Seto and Jaden tired and stopped to catch their breaths.

"So….How….Did you…Escape?" Seto asked Jaden,

"I used the Kings power to transport myself, Yubel and the two armies to Dark world, where I then teleported back here along with that" Jaden replied pointing at the Duel runner,

"Well Seto I think this calls for a tournament, you havn't held one in fifteen years after all" Yugi smiled, Seto looked up at him, it was a look of pure entertainment,

"I agree, maybe I should finally introduce you to the world Jaden" Seto smiled,

"As Jaden Kaiba?" Jaden asked

"Natrally" Seto shrugged, "I think all of you have earned an invite to the tournament, except Wheeler, unless he can beat Jaden"

"Oh I nearly forgot, but I think I'll show you" Jaden smiled as Joey walked out and Jaden swapped decks,

"Duel!" They both called,

Joey: 4000

Jaden, The Supreme King: 4000

"I'll go first!" Joey called, "Cool, I play my Baby Dragon in attack and play two cards face down, I'll end there!"

Attack: 1200

"My move then" Jaden called pulling a card from his deck, he smiled as he looked at it, "I play Envoy World!"

"Oh dam it!" Joey called,

"Now I summon my Envoy Knight!" Jaden called,

Attack: 1800

"Now I activate this!" Jaden called, "Envoy Armoury!"

"What does it do?" Joey asked,

"Well since you asked, it gives my monster a power bonus of 500 points" Jaden replied,

Attack: 2300

"Now Envoy Knight attack!" Jaden called,

Joey: 3100

"I end with a face down" Jaden finished,

"My turn then" Joey called, "I activate Monster reborn!"

Baby Dragon returned, "Now I sacrifice my Baby Dragon to call forth my Jinzo!"

Attack: 2400

"Jinzo attack!" Joey called,

"Jaden, stop toying with him" Seto called smiling,

"Fine" Jaden sighed "I activate a spell, Envoy Sword!"

Knight: 3300

Jinzo was destroyed,

Joey: 2200

"Your turn then" Joey scoweled,

"I summon Envoy Archer in attack mode!" Jaden called,

Archer: 2300

Knight: 3800

"Now my Archer can finish this!" Jaden called,

Joey: 0

"That's game!" Jaden called, it seemed his time in the Shadow realm had allowed him to become both Jaden who was slightly Childish and Jaden the Business man,

"Dam" Joey sighed, "I really though I got ya there"

"Nope" Jaden smiled, the group all laughed and Seto muttered something like, "Kaiba's don't lose to Second raters"

**It is done! Yes, Sequal in the works, but I don't know when. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
